~Sweeter Than Candy~
by Ista of the Dreamers
Summary: Chapter 4 is up now! David sets out on a quest to find the blue fairy so she can give him the power of taste! With the help of Joe, will he ever be able to change his metallic tastebuds?!
1. Runaway

Title: ~Sweeter Than Candy~  
Chapter 1: Runaway  
Author: Ista of the Dreamers  
Rating: G-PG . . . I guess  
Disclaimer: (sigh) I never came up with the movie Artificial Intelligence, or the characters, though I wish I had.....nope, never thought of it.....darn  
Stuff: K, guys! A.I. fics are getting so serious! I think it's time we lighten up! You mean you've never heard of Ista's famous pair o' D's? :) heh heh-then hopefully, you're in for a treat! The usual: If you have any feeback/comments/reviews etc., they are greatly appreciated! I was actually surprised that I even thought of this, but anyways . . . I hope this makes ya laugh! And thanks for reading!  
  
~Sweeter Than Candy~  
  
Ever since David could remember, which wasn't too long of a time ago, come to think of it, he had wanted to be real. He had wanted to be as real as any other boy. There was something that real boys had that David did not have. Martin had it. Even Henry had it. It was the ability to do something great; something truly great.  
  
Eat.  
  
Ever since the dreaded (ugh) Spinach Incident, Monica and Henry had practically bolted the cupboards of food closed and put the food high up so David could not reach it. As if they were delighting in torturing him, they had not spoken about it since he came home from the mechanics. And yet there were so many things he wished to discuss with them. The sensation he had felt when he had taken his first bite was overwhelming. Food! To eat and eat and eat-THAT was pure bliss!  
  
Even better, to be able to TASTE what he was eating was David's ultimate goal. How he longed to be real so he could try Monica's chocolate chip cookies and Henry's noodle salad without it killing him. The noodle salad might kill him anyway, but to be able to TASTE! What joy!  
  
He had tried talking to his orga mother about his desires, but she would not listen, only laugh and threaten to take him back to his makers. He drew nothing but tongues with the crayons she gave him, and begged Martin to tell him all he could about the various cuisine in the world.  
  
For a long time, David had been debating whether running away would be a good option or not. He might be able to find someone who could help him, maybe someone who could make him real. Yes! That's what he would do. He would gather up his courage and go on a quest to become a real boy!  
  
David gritted his teeth in a mechanic-ahem-way, and sought out Martin, Henry's real kid. Martin was in the garden(as usual), playing with a rubber ball. Would the stupidity of humans never cease? David shook his head, sighed, and made his way to Martin.  
  
Hey metal freak! said Martin happily, whacking the ball from left to right with his feet. Here to declare me supreme god of the universe?  
  
David swallowed back his own insult and laughed Martin's away. Actually, no Martin. I'm here to run away and I need your help.  
  
Martin put the ball down, looked like he was about to cry, and nearly tackled David to the ground with a giant hug.  
  
Anything I can do to help! Martin said in a grin. Anything I can do at all, just tell me.  
  
Let go of me, said David coldly.  
  
Martin quickly jumped to his feet. Of course! Whatever you say! What do you need? Money? Women? A sidekick?  
  
David paused. God, no . . . But I do need some information.  
  
  
  
Yes, I wish I could shoot you, but you see, I need to know how to become a real boy.  
  
Martin must have found what he said in the latter to be really funny, because he was soon rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter. He reminded David of a small black terrier he had once seen in the park. David was going to fetch Martin a bone to play with, but before he could, Martin sat up, still laughing.  
  
That's impossible!  
  
What do you mean?  
  
You can't turn into a real boy. You're mecha!  
  
But Mommy read us a story about a puppet who turned into a real boy.  
  
Yeah, but he was made out of wood! Martin sighed and seemed to be thinking very deeply, which made his nose wrinkle. Well, it's worth a shot.  
  
I thought you didn't like shots, said David, but soon, Martin was dragging him back to his bedroom, and he dug through a few piles of books, finally finding the one he wanted.  
  
David, it says here that in order to become a real boy, you have to find the blue fairy.  
  
said David.   
  
  
  
David turned around and sighed again.   
  
Do you want to be real so Mommy will love you?  
  
David thought about it.   
  
Then why?  
  
I want to be able to eat.  
  
Is that it?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You've been an interesting brother and all, and it's too bad you have to run away, but I won't be missing you.  
  
The feeling is mutual, Martin. C'mon, Teddy. David picked up the little bear again after he followed him around.  
  
As David left the house, Martin screamed after him, Go to the Flesh Fairs! They'll help you there! The Flesh Fairs!!  
  
*End of Chapter 1*  
  
I'm not sure how many chapters there will be in this story, but it's just a fun project I'll continue working on and I hope to have more written in a few days! I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading this!  
-Ista


	2. The Meeting and the Moon

Title: ~Sweeter Than Candy~  
Chapter 2: The Meeting and the Moon  
Author: Ista of the Dreamers  
Rating: G-PG . . . I guess  
Disclaimer: (sigh) I never came up with the movie Artificial Intelligence, or the characters, though I wish I had.....nope, never thought of it.....darn  
Stuff: Hey again guys! The usual: If you have any feedback/comments/reviews etc., they are greatly appreciated! Thanks to everyone who reads this! :)  
  
~Sweeter Than Candy~  
  
Is my voice starting to creep you out, David? asked Teddy.  
  
No, Teddy, but that question is starting to get annoying.  
  
  
  
They were walking in the forest, away from civilization; out in the wild; living it big; having a experience . . . You get the idea.  
  
Is it too late to tell you that I'm allergic to pollen? asked Teddy.  
  
Don't be ridiculous, said David. You're a toy.  
  
It was a joke.  
  
Then it wasn't very funny.  
  
Teddy sighed and folded his paws together as if to keep warm, almost jumping in his strides to keep up with David. You know, David, I've been thinking . . .  
  
  
  
When we find the Blue Fairy, could you maybe ask her to change me too?  
  
You mean that you want to be a real live . . . David thought about it. . . . teddy bear?  
  
Oh no, said Teddy hastily. I just want some modifications' you might say on my sweet self.   
  
said David. I'll see what I can do.  
  
For instance, some accessories: shades, cologne, and a bull whip!  
  
Why did I take him along? muttered David to himself.   
  
Teddy leaped ahead of him now, excited. And a black leather jacket(extra extra small, of course), and maybe some color fur enhancements like aqua-marine . . . or-or some muscles put in my joints! I'd be buff AND fuzzy!  
  
Careful, Teddy. You're drooling.  
  
Oh, sorry! the bear panted. It's just that I . . . I feel so good now! Like I have a purpose in my life! Yes! I think I DO have a purpose!  
  
Goody for you, said David, eyes peering off into the distance. But let's just hope that we find the Blue Fairy before the sun goes down, or we could be lost.  
  
Yeah, yeah! Teddy said, short little legs moving along faster now, and then he asked, So where are we now?  
  
I have no idea.  
  
Teddy thought about it. Then, David, we are ALREADY lost.  
  
David didn't feel like debating with the talking toy, so the pair walked in silence until the sun DID go down and the forest was covered in darkness, but they still had seen no sign of the notorious Blue Fairy.  
  
Maybe she's in the phone book, suggested Teddy who would have(if he was capable of it) been panting.  
  
Wow, what a great idea, said David blandly. The only problem is that aren't any phones around here, Teddy, let alone books for them.  
  
Well, are we just going to keep walking through the forest?!  
  
  
  
We could always look at the moon.  
  
The sight of the gigantic moon caught David's attention, which was surprising because most things did not catch his attention anymore . . . except for coffee . . . Anyway, the moon was larger than he had ever seen it, white and beautifully breathtaking in contrast with the hill it was rising above.  
  
I've never seen it so big before, whispered Teddy below him in awe.  
  
Me neither, said David, mesmerized. It looks like it's coming straight for us-  
  
But at that moment, a rushing figure knocked into David, both of them tumbling to the ground, Teddy pulled down with them.  
  
David growled in annoyance.  
  
came a hurried whisper beside him, and the man's figure got up again, ready to dash away, but David grabbed his ankle angrily in a metallic grip.   
  
Let go! the man pleaded, trying to struggle. His long black jacket blew in the wind.  
  
Not so fast, said David, brushing himself off with his other hand. You ran into me!  
  
I'm sorry, said the man quickly. It was an accident! I'm kinda running for my life right now! Please let go! David almost felt sorry for him because he looked terrified.  
  
Who are you running from?  
  
Let me go!  
  
I'll let you go if you answer my question!  
  
I'm Mecha! the man wailed desperately. Let me go!  
  
David exclaimed. He couldn't very well tell in the dark, but then his eyes found the smooth features, glass eyes, squeaking clean clothes that looked like plastic. The British accent.  
  
David's Mecha too, came Teddy's muffled voice. David was lying on top of him, and quickly got off, his grip loosening on the other mecha's ankle. With one last tug, he was free and ran off through the forest.  
  
shrieked David, jumping to his feet and picking up Teddy. Take me with you, shiny man!  
  
David raced through the forest, led on only by the glimpses he caught of the mecha in front of him, or the glint of his jacket.  
  
he screamed, sure that the other could hear him. Shiny man! Shiny man, slow down!  
  
Don't call me Shiny Man'!!  
  
called David, still running as fast as he could. What's your name?!  
  
Gigolo Joe at your service! the man screamed.  
  
said David. Wait up!  
  
You'll only grab my ankle again! came the angry response back.  
  
No, I won't! Just slow down and tell me who you're running from! I can't tell that anybody's chasing us!  
  
With much reluctance, the man ahead of him stopped in a particularly shady area, and finally, David caught up with him.  
  
Could you please put me down? Teddy asked sourly, and David put him down.  
  
said David, getting a better look at the mecha called Joe. What has made you so afraid?  
  
The moon!  
  
David sighed and shook his head, rubbing his eyes. Great, he's insane.  
  
No he's not, said Teddy with monotone fear :) in his voice.   
  
David's head raised upwards, and his eyes widened.   
  
*End of Chapter 2*  
  
I should have the next chapter up soon, and it's looking good! Thanks for reading this! ;)  
-Ista  



	3. Shiny Man

Title: ~Sweeter Than Candy~  
Chapter 3: Shiny Man  
Author: Ista of the Dreamers  
Rating: G-PG . . . I guess  
Disclaimer: (sigh) I never came up with the movie Artificial Intelligence, or the characters, though I wish I had.....nope, never thought of it.....darn  
Stuff: Wow! Thanks SO MUCH to all of you who have reviewed! :) The usual: If you have any feedback/comments/reviews etc., they are greatly appreciated! Thanks to everyone who reads this! :)  
  
~Sweeter Than Candy~  
  
David thought about screaming, but couldn't really find his voice (surprisingly enough) so he just sufficed in whimpering and clutching onto Joe's sleeve.  
  
What are they? Teddy asked, beady little eyes wide open.  
  
They work for the Flesh Fairs, Joe said, his eyes never taken off the bright moon flying towards them in the sky. David noticed that he was standing in a sort of dramatic position with one arm clenched, and the other across his brow. Something told him that the other mecha probably had no choice over his movements-it was in his programming, but darn, it if didn't annoy him, and David was too afraid because of his OWN programming to tell him that he was annoyed.  
  
Well I can do whatever I want, said Teddy with a laugh and began running away.  
  
Come back here, you stupid bear! said David, regaining his voice, but waaaay too frightened to apologize to the toy. All David could do was watch the giant moon get closer and closer to them, spotlight shining from it blinding him. All of a sudden, he wondered just exactly why he WAS so afraid. Had the the-ahem-Flesh Fairs done anything to him? Just say the name out loud:  
  
Flesh Fairs, said David, suddenly laughing his head off and looking at Joe. They don't sound so bad, do they?  
  
Yeah right.  
  
Actually, they're quite bad.  
  
Well, Martin said that the Flesh Fair could help me . . . David thought about it, then screamed, Oh my God, RUN!!!  
  
It's too late for that now, came Joe's quiet voice.  
  
What do you mean?! David cried. They haven't caught us yet! We have a chance if we run NOW!  
  
Joe stopped David on the shoulder. It's too late for me. I can't run anymore from them. It's time for me to face my . . . destiny.  
  
Oh, c'mon. David rolled his eyes and tugged on Joe's sleeve. Are you malfunctioning or something?  
  
said Joe dramatically. I . . . just don't want to live.  
  
So you're depressed?  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe paused, eyebrows raised. You're getting warmer.  
  
David's mechanical heart beat faster, forcing his feet to keep still even though they wanted to fly with the danger coming straight for him. He had to think quickly.   
  
Okay, so you want to die. Do you have a will?  
  
Joe shook his head. But you can take everything I own.  
  
So I can have your hair?  
  
  
  
And your teeth?  
  
  
  
And your shoes?  
  
  
  
And your jacket?  
  
  
  
But before Joe could stop him, David had swiped the jacket right off his back and put it on, dashing off into the shadows of the forest.  
  
Come back with my jacket, you little thief!! Joe began racing after him, spotlight on his heels.  
  
They ran, ran some more, walked, ran, ran, and Joe skipped . . . In fact, they ran so much, that they came to the edge of the forest, and when David looked behind him, the poisonous glow of the moon was no longer following them. But he wasn't watching where he was going, so he ran into Teddy, and then Joe ran into him.  
  
I caught you! the mecha cried, and pried the jacket from David, petting it like a cat and kissing it.  
  
said David tiredly, and pulled Teddy out from underneath him. Unfortunately, the little bear's ear had been bent and David sighed and rolled his eyes when he began growling.  
  
It's abuse! the toy exclaimed, and stamped his paws on the ground. I demand that you fix my ear! NOW!  
  
began David. It's late, we were being chased by the people from the Skin Carnival-  
  
-Flesh Fair, said Joe.  
  
Yeah, one of those! said David. And I can't help it if you were accidentally damaged!!  
  
And you took my jacket too, said Joe. Mecha's aren't programmed to steal from one another, you know.  
  
David flung himself on the ground and began rubbing his temples. I'm never going to get to the Blue Fairy with you two tagging along.  
  
Is she your mother? Joe persisted. If she is, that's a strange name. What's your name?  
  
he replied softly. And this is Teddy.  
  
The bear stepped forward, and motioned for Joe to come closer. The gigolo looked confused and bent down to the bear.   
  
Teddy put on his sweetest face and asked in a voice that would make anyone's heart melt, but made David gag, Could you please fix my ear?  
  
Of course! Joe said with a grin.  
  
We really should be on our way, said David.  
  
said Joe. The least you can do for us is to wait a while until we're ready to go with you. And he began smoothing out the bear's ear systematically.  
  
David sighed and nodded almost to himself, listening to Teddy's growl growing louder as the bear looked at him.  
  
Oh, c'mon, I said I was sorry! said David.  
  
Teddy asked, but the grumble continued.  
  
That growling! Stop it!  
  
I'm not growling!  
  
Joe silenced both of them, and they listened as the growling turned to a roar, loud and getting louder still. It was a sound that David had never heard before, but it frightened him. Like an animal, he recognized it to be the sound of an engine, and there seemed to be two of them.   
  
Twin headlights shone in their eyes from the motorcycle hounds closing fast!  
  
*End of Chapter 3*  
  
I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the day after! :)  
-Ista


	4. Care For a Picnic?

Title: ~Sweeter Than Candy~  
Chapter 4: Care For a Picnic?  
Author: Ista of the Dreamers  
Rating: G-PG . . . I guess  
Disclaimer: (sigh) I never came up with the movie Artificial Intelligence, or the characters, though I wish I had.....nope, never thought of it.....darn  
Stuff: Hey again guys! The usual: If you have any feedback/comments/reviews etc., they are greatly appreciated! Thanks to everyone who reads this! :)  
  
~Sweeter Than Candy~  
  
They're after us again! David cried.  
  
Teddy said.  
  
Joe pulled them back, and there was a crazy look in his eyes. There's nowhere to run TO!! Don't you see? He jerked their heads around to look at the road behind them, and then the miles and miles of flat fields. No bush. No trees. Nowhere to hide!!  
  
Just great, said David through gritted teeth. Now we are REALLY gonna die.  
  
And you're not getting my jacket! Joe growled.  
  
Quiet, you two! Teddy yelled.  
  
Since when did you start giving the orders? David screamed, but then the motorcycle hounds were upon them. David squeezed his big eyes shut and waited for capture and death to come quickly, but . . . nothing happened.  
  
He opened one eyelid and realized with an almost greater horror that the men who sat on the motorcycle hounds, turning off their engines, were paying absolutely no attention to them at all. His hand sprang to Joe's arm as a programmed reflex.  
  
Keep me safe, keep me safe, he whispered.  
  
Joe opened his eyes too, looked at David as if he was insane and said with annoyance, Knock it off.  
  
David chuckled. Sorry, Joe. I just wanted to make you annoyed.  
  
What are they doing? Teddy whispered in awe, and the other two mecha's looked up at the two men getting off their motorcycles.  
  
Does this look like a good place, Ed?  
  
Yep, Bill. It sure does.  
  
Oh great! I haven't had a break in ages.  
  
And in the darkness of the middle of the night, using the light from the headlights of their bikes only, they spread out a red and white checkered blanket, took out a basket and proceeded to have a . . . well, a picnic.  
  
I don't believe it, the three of mechas said at the same time.  
  
Who's there? The man named Ed called out in the darkness suddenly. He had heard something. David was about to run quietly off, when the man shone a flashlight right in his face.  
  
NOW we're going to die, Joe murmured.  
  
said Teddy.  
  
said the other man named Bill. It's a man, his kid, and a teddy bear.  
  
Actually, we're- Joe began, but David kicked him. Joe kicked him back, and finished, We're mechas.  
  
Way to go, Joe, said Teddy sarcastically, rubbing a frustrated paw over his eyes.  
  
No, Teddy, you're saying my rhyme wrong, said Joe, but David kicked him again.  
  
Ed said, then grinned and held up his basket. Care for a picnic?  
  
David said, but then realized with a kind of pathetic sadness that he really couldn't taste anything, or eat anything. Rats. He wondered why the men weren't attacking them-  
  
Why aren't you attacking us? Joe asked them, and David promptly covered the gigolo's mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Hmm, that's a good question, Bill said.  
  
He was just joking! David said. You don't really have to ANSWER that question! In fact, we'd rather that you'd not! His hand slipped from Joe's mouth.  
  
I suppose we should kill them, Ed said in a bored drawl.  
  
Oh-no, no, no! Teddy said. You don't have to do that!  
  
Or we could kill them later, suggested Bill.  
  
Yes! Kill us later! Kill us later! Joe shouted  
  
Ed took a sandwich out of his basket. Well, why shouldn't we kill them now?  
  
Bill also took the basket and pulled out a shiny piece of metal.  
  
What's that? David asked.  
  
It's a gun that can melt your brains, said Bill.  
  
David swallowed. He thought, here we go again. And he closed his eyes.  
  
Ah, we'll just let em live, said Bill, putting the gun away. Killing mechas was getting boring anyway. David, Joe, and Teddy sighed with relief.   
  
Ed nodded. It's much more fun to talk with them. I should have been a social worker.  
  
I know, Bill said, pulled out some fruit, and noticed the shivering mechas. We've decided not to kill you, you know.  
  
said David. We got that, and we're VERY very thankful, but we need some help.  
  
Name it, said Ed.  
  
Ummmm, well, we're looking for someone-  
  
We are? asked Joe.  
  
David sighed. -called the Blue Fairy so she can turn me into a real boy. You see, I want to be able to taste.  
  
said Bill. I've heard of her.  
  
You have? asked Teddy. Where is she?  
  
Let me think, said Bill. It's on the tip of my tongue.  
  
Oh really? asked Joe, and he reached for the man's mouth. Let me help you find it-  
  
David warned, and pulled him back.  
  
I know! said Ed. Bill, she's in Rouge City!  
  
Rouge City?! Joe exclaimed and grinned a wide grin. I know where that is! And in a flash, he was off running through the forest.  
  
We're off! Teddy told David, and began chasing after the mecha man.  
  
Yay! Thank you! David told the two men. Much thanks! And he was off after them.  
  
Very strange, weren't they? asked Bill of Ed.  
  
said Ed. A little boy, annoying teddy bear, and a shiny man. Very odd.  
  
Very, very odd, Bill agreed.  
  
*End of Chapter 4*  
  
I should have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!  
  
-Ista  
  
  
  



End file.
